gahhhfandomcom-20200214-history
Jugoslaviaball
Jugoslaviaball |font-size = 50px |nativename = English Jugoslavia / Empire of Serbiaball / the Dominions of Bosnia and Herzegovina, Croatia, Slavonia, Slovenia, Dalmatia, Crna Gora and the Northern Vardarska River in the Empire of Serbiaball / By the Grace of God, the Empire of Serbia, Bosnia and Herzegovina, Croatia, Slavonia, Slovenia, Dalmatia, Crna Gora and the Northern Vardarska River and the Defender of the Orthodox Christian Faithball Slovene-Serbo-Croatian Југославиалопта / Царство Србијелопта / Доминације Босне и Херцеговине, Хрватске, Славоније, Словеније, Далмације, Црне Горе и реке Северне Вардарске у Царству Србијелопта / По милости Божјој, Царство Србије, Босне и Херцеговине, Хрватске , Славонија, Словенија, Далмација, Црна Гора и река Северна Вардарска и бранитељ православног хришћанства Фаитхлопта Jugoslaviažoga / Imperij Srbiježoga / Dominijo Bosne in Hercegovine, Hrvaške, Slavonije, Slovenije, Dalmacije, Črne gore in reke Severne Vardarske v cesarstvu Serbiažoga / Z milostjo Boga, cesarstvo Srbije, Bosne in Hercegovine, Hrvaške , Slavonija, Slovenija, Dalmacija, Črna Gora in reka Severna Vardarska ter zagovornik pravoslavnih krščanskih Faithžoga Bulgarian Југославјатовка / Империја на Србијатовка / Доминации на Босна и Херцеговина, Хрватска, Славонија, Словенија, Далмација, Црна Гора и реката Северна Вардарска во Империјата на Србиатопка / По благодат на Бога, Империја на Србија, Босна и Херцеговина, Хрватска , Славонија, Словенија, Далмација, Црна Гора и Северна Вардарска Река и Бранител на Православната Христијанска вератопка Jugoslavjatovka / Imperija na Srbijatovka / Dominacii na Bosna i Hercegovina, Hrvatska, Slavonija, Slovenija, Dalmacija, Crna Gora i rekata Severna Vardarska vo Imperijata na Srbiatopka / Po blagodat na Boga, Imperija na Srbija, Bosna i Hercegovina, Hrvatska , Slavonija, Slovenija, Dalmacija, Crna Gora i Severna Vardarska Reka i Branitel na Pravoslavnata Hristijanska veratopka Turkish Jugoslavyatopu / Sırbistantopu İmparatorluğu / Sırbistan'ın İmparatorluğu'ndaki Bosna Hersek Egemenliği, Hırvatistan, Slavonya, Slovenya, Dalmaçya, Crna Gora ve Kuzey Vardarska Nehri / Sırbistan'ın Tanrısı, Sırbistan İmparatorluğu, Bosna Hersek, Hırvatistan , Slavonia, Slovenya, Dalmaçya, Crna Gora ve Kuzey Vardarska Nehri ve Ortodoks Hristiyan Faithtopu'nun Savunucusu Hungarian Jugoszlávialabda / Szerbialabda birodalma / Bosznia és Hercegovina, Horvátország, Szlavónia, Szlovénia, Dalmácia, Crna Gora és az északi Vardarska folyó a Szerbialabda birodalmában / Isten kegyelmével, Szerbia, Bosznia és Hercegovina birodalma , Szlavónia, Szlovénia, Dalmácia, Crna Gora és az északi Vardarska folyó, valamint az ortodox keresztény hitlabda védelmezője |founded = 1 January, 1705 |onlypredecessor = W:C:Polandball:Ottoman Empireball |predicon = Ottoman |image = Jugoslaviaball.png |caption = Remove Kebab! |government = Unitary Absolutionist Orthodox Monarchy |personality = Serious, Stern, Slow, Stubborn, Serbian |language = (From most to least spoken) Slovene-Serbo-Croatian (Official) Bulgarian (Co-Official) Turkish (Recognized Minority Language) Hungarian (Recognized Minority Language) Romani (Recognized Minority Language) Gorani (Goranski/Našinski) (Recognized Minority Language) |type = Slavic |capital = Belgradeball |affiliation = Europe |religion = (From most to least practised) Eastern Orthodoxy (State Religion; Not Enforced) Roman Catholicism Sunni Islam Hinduism Lutheranism Anglicanism Buddhism Ashkenazi Judaism Shia Islam Hussites Sikhism |friends = Ethiopiaball |enemies = None |likes = Being Rich, Removing Kebab |hates = Not Being Rich, Defending Kebab |predecessor = Ottomanball |intospace = Yes |bork = Remove Remove |food = Vodka |status = Alive, but drunk |notes = Remove Kebab. }} Jugoslaviaball, often wrongly romanized alternatively to Yugoslaviaball, officially the Empire of Serbiaball, and ceremonially the Dominions of Bosnia and Herzegovina, Croatia, Slavonia, Slovenia, Dalmatia, Crna Gora and the Northern Vardarska River in the Empire of Serbiaball, also styled By the Grace of God, the Empire of Serbia, Bosnia and Herzegovina, Croatia, Slavonia, Slovenia, Dalmatia, Crna Gora and the Northern Vardarska River and the Defender of the Orthodox Christian Faithball, is a countryball in the Balkan peninsula and region of Europe. The land of Jugoslavia proper comprises of the regions: Bosnia and Herzegovina, Croatia, North Macedonia, Montenegro (or Crna Gora), Serbia and Slovenia. Jugoslavia has one colony in the Telugu region of Machilipatnam. The mainland spans 255,804 square kilometres (158,949.236 square miles) and a total of 256,374.5 square kilometres (159,303.72872 square miles). They use the Type F and C plug outlets, drive on the right side of the road and use the Serbian Zlato/Ω/SZ ($5,282) and Serbian Dinara/∫/SD(N) ($7.65) as their currency, although the Serbian Dinara/∑/SDR ($2.78) is common. Jugoslaviaball is a Sagittarius. History Founding During the Ottoman rule in Serbia as the Sanjak of Smederevoball, several Serb rebellions broke out. While most of them were crushed immediately some would grow larger. On 17 December 1509, a protest started in Niš. The protest grew into a full-on riot and the mob's demands for greater autonomy were finally accepted. On January 3, 1510, the Sanjak of Smederevoball was replaced with the Ottoman protectorate of Serbiaball. In 1533, the Ottomanballs started to crack down upon Jugoslav autonomy, this all came to a head in June 1536 when the Ottoman government started to lynch Jugoslav Orthodox Christians. With that final straw, the Serbs started an all-out rebellion. In the search for allies, the Serbs found allies in the Tsardom of Russiaball and surprisingly, Queen Jane Seymour of Englandball. In July, the Serbs built a stronghold in Belgrade. With the successes of the Serbs, the Bosnians and Romanian states rebelled and the Macedonians started to demand more autonomy. In November 1536, Russian and English forces backed up the Serbs whose victories had stagnated. Soon after, the Serbs and Bosnians captured a line from Herceg Novi to Vrajne by December. Finally, the Ottomanballs conceded to making a highly autonomous Jugoslav Protectorate. As it now had control of its diplomacy, following the death of Queen Jane Seymour of Englandball due to Child Bed Fever, the Serbs continued diplomatic relations with Englandball, the Serbian heir, the 14-year-old Miroslav of Belgradeball, even was married to the 5th-in-line to the throne, Lady Jane Grey. After Jane was executed, the widowed Miroslav, who took the name of Nicholas of Serbiaball and House Grey of Englandball, stayed in England and after the death of Mary I, was even a proposed suitor for Elizabeth I. Although Nicholas was rejected due to his Orthodox faith he remained a close friend of the Queen and eventually returned to Serbiaball as the English diplomat. As Russiaball was a fellow Orthodox Slavic State and a financier and supporter of the war so relations were naturally close, several Serbian nobles would go on to marry Russian nobles, which led to an extremely close genealogical bond between the two nations. On 4 December 1704, a Serb revolution broke out with the protectorate's monarchy actively participating and was successful in diplomacy on 20 December due to the threat of war with Russia and England. The Ottomanballs conceded Serbian, Bosnian, Montenegrin and Macedonian land to form the new Empire of Serbiaball on 1 January under the Mira dynasty of Nikolas Mira, a war veteran and the head of the previous protectorate, who became Nikolas I. 1705 Territorial Acquisitions On 7 May 1705, Serbia bought the lands of Dalmatia, Croatia Proper, Slavonia and Slovenia from Veniceball and the Habsburg Monarchyball for £6,200,000 (£1,158,776,445.26 in modern money). 1706-2019 After that Jugoslaviaball stayed mainly neutral and hasn't done much. In the years the economy and population skyrocketed and Jugoslavia became an economic powerhouse with several companies, both European and American, having headquarters in Jugoslavia. During the revolutionary war, Jugoslaviaball supported the American rebels secretly to avoid breaking relations with the UKball. During the Napoleanic wars, Jugoslaviaball stayed neutral and was one of the few countries that did not adopt the continental system, although this was mainly overlooked because she was seen as small and poor, so Jugoslaviaball couldn't possibly benefit either side. In 1834, Nikolas IV died without sons. Though Jugoslavia followed male primogeniture, the late king left the kingdom to be jointly ruled by his daughter, Katarina Mira (Katherine Mira), and son-in-law, Nikolas of Glaž, in his will. Though this would normally incite violence, the succession was peaceful as Nikolas was the next most senior male as well, after all, he was the third cousin to Eliza. During WW1 and WW2 Jugoslaviaball would stay neutral. 2020 Machilipatnam Colony In 2020, Jugoslavia colonized an Indian region, Machilipatnam, to access the coast and ports and have easier travel to other Asian, Australian and African cities. To enforce the rule the citizens of the 29 cities, towns and villages of Arisepalle, Bhogireddipalle, Borrapothupalem, Buddalapalem, Chilakalapudi, Chinnapuram, Gokavaram, Gopuvanipalem, Gundupalem, Hussainpalem, Kanuru, Kara Agraharam, Kona, Kothapudi, Machavaram, Machilipatnam, Manginapudi, Nelakurru, Palletummalapalem, Pedapatnam, Pedayadara, Polatitippa, Pothepalle, Potlapalem, Rudravaram, Sultannagaram, Gollapalem, Tallapalem, Tavisipudi, Vadapalem were made to swear an oath of loyalty to the Jugoslav crown. The colony brought 247,104 new citizens into Jugoslavia. The state was, however, given high levels of autonomy to leave less anger to spill into instability and rebellion. Machilipatnam is exempt from taxes as well which made it a tax haven for foreigners and Jugoslavs alike. In November 2020, it was decided that the colony would be incorporated into Jugoslavia Properball in 2038. 2021 Involvement in the Second Sino-Vietnamese War Jugoslaviaball stayed neutral in the Second Sino-Vietnamese War although a statement was released saying: : Because of the recent events in Vietnamball and Chinaball, Jugoslaviaball will change their stance on Hainanball and Taiwanball to disputed territories. This is a change from the previous stances of Hainanball being Vietnamese and Taiwanball being a part of Kunshu Japanball. The Jugoslavballs will remain neutral in the war and wishes not to provoke any hatred amongst Chinaballs or Vietnamballs. 2026 Involvement in the Second Sino-Vietnamese War Eventually, Vietnamball would be beaten down and Jugoslavia accepted 79,183 Vietnamese Buddhists and Hindus into the Machilipatnam colony. Soon after, the government of Chinaball had allegations of committing war crimes in Vietnamball. The Jugoslav Government released a response. : With the recent crimes of the Chinaballs Vietnamese Womenballs, Jugoslaviaball will officially recognize the claims of the Vietnamballs Hainon and Kunshu Japanballs Taiwan 2027 Nuclear and Lunar Pursuits Landing on the Moonball On 7 October 2027, Jugoslaviaball announced that they would be attempting a landing on the Moonball by 19 December 2028. The main motivation for this was believed to be an exploration of minerals on Moonball. Nuclear Power Later in the year, she built around 1,520-1,550 nukes. Her first nuclear test was on 22 November 2027 as the "Žalijo od Žalosti" test in the Indian Ocean. She claimed that Jugoslaviaball would only use weapons for defensive purposes. List of Monarchs There have been 11 monarchs from the founding of Jugoslaviaball: Relations Friends * Ethiopiaball - Of fellow Orthodox monarchy and tradings, I like goings to his clay for vacation! My best friend in Africa and I investings a lot in him. Yuor king is of an honourary citizen of mine and yuo of supportings me! * - Californian friend, he is of very fat and of supplying me DELICIOUS MCDONALDS. Of into Richings gang with me. Tech stuff silicone valley is of a tourist destination. Much monies and Jewish dental golds. * & - Monarchist Asian friends, of tradings a lot. Why of bloodstain on your car? Pretty chill, but stop watching loud hentai in the middle of the night! Delicious foods! Neutral None Enemies None Statistics *'Population:' 32,815,936 *'Gross Domestic Product:' $6,933,022,798,720 *'Murder Rate:' 0.1 murders per 1,000,000 *'Human Development Index:' 0.985, #1, ahead of *'Life Expectancy:' 94.6, #1, ahead of *'Political Stability and Absence of Violence/Terrorism:' 99.28%, #1, ahead of *'Ease of Doing Business:' #1, ahead of *'Foreign Investment:' $137,431,208,333 *'Nominal Gross Domestic Product Per Capita:' $211,270 *'Population Density:' 128 per square kilometre (206 per square mile), #1, ahead of *'Average height:' 1.82 meters (6 feet), #1, ahead of *'Obesity Rate:' 3.917%, last, behind Marioreichball *'Divorce Rate:' 1.57% of marriages, last, behind Marioreichball *'Tea Consumption:' 18 litres, 7#, ahead of Timorball, behind , 79.276% of the 15+ population consumes Tea *'Alcohol Consumption:' 394 litres, #1, ahead of Ethiopiaball, 93.912% of the 15+ population consumes Alcohol *'Coffee Consumption:' 17 kilograms, last, behind Republic of Tampanilaball, 97.658% of the population consumes coffee *'Cannabis Consumption rate:' 292 grams, #1, ahead of ,18.024% of the 17+ population consumes Cannabis *'Fertility Rate:' 3.94 children per woman *'Patriotism (self-reported; partially reliable):' 93% *'Crime rate:' 0.17 per 100,000 people *'Age of Criminal Responsibility:' 12 (for major crimes), 13 (for petty crimes) *'Age of Alcohol Consumption:' 12 (for low alcohol content), 16 (for full alcohol consumption) *'Assault rate:' 2.902 per 1,000,000 people *'Internet Usage:' 999.99 per 100,000 people *'Infant Mortality Rate:' 0.0001 per 1000 infants *'Literacy Rate:' 99.9% *'Average BMI:' 18.6 (Lower Side of Healthy Weight) (137 pounds/62.1422 kilograms) Category:Countryballs Category:Europe Category:Orthodox Category:Balkans Category:Kebab Removers Category:Christian Category:Slovene-Serbo-Croatian Speaking Countryball Category:Bulgarian Speaking Countryball Category:Monarchy Category:Slavic Category:Vodka Category:Vodka Lovers Category:Homosex Lovers Category:Eastern Europe Category:Southern Europe Category:Mediterranean Category:Atlantic Ocean Category:Indian Ocean Category:Bay of Bengal Category:Southern Asia Category:Rich Category:Slav Category:Catholic Category:Sunni Category:Islam Category:Shia Category:Protestant Category:Lutheran Category:Anglican Category:Ashkenazi Category:Jew Category:Hussite Category:Turkish Speaking Countryball Category:Hungarian Speaking Countryball Category:Romani Speaking Countryball Category:Gorani Speaking Countryball Category:Conservative Category:Hindu Category:Buddhist Category:Sikh